


Morning Workout

by sekiharatae



Series: Fidelity [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: Cloud took care of Tifa, now he takes care of him.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Fidelity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/5130
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	Morning Workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iaintyourbro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaintyourbro/gifts).



> Iaintyourbro suggested I try one of these for the Fidelity verse. And then I remembered where I'd left Cloud, and thought maybe 500 words would work. 
> 
> Tongue-in-cheek response for prompts "morning sex" and "shower sex".

Tifa Lockhart was in his bed. Tifa Lockhart was in his bed, drowsy and content in the afterglow of the orgasm he’d just coaxed from her. The spice of her arousal still clung to his fingers and lingered on his tongue. Her voice, frantic and heated, pleading for him not to stop, echoed in his ears.

It had to be a hoax. Some sort of dream. An odd reaction to his First Class boosters.

As he stood under the shower spray, the images of their recent activity constantly replayed in Cloud’s mind. The feel of her curvy form spooned into his. The sweet way she welcomed his touch, and the feel of her honeyed core clenching around his fingers. The bite of her nails where she clung so tightly to his shoulder and wrist.

Soap-slick fingers curled around his cock, stroking in time to the rhythm of her hips when she’d writhed in his arms. She’d been as helpless in her need as he was in his, and all the more beautiful for it. So shy when she touched herself in response to his urging, so abandoned when she came undone at his hand. 

And surprised. Utterly unprepared for how much better it could be. How much better it would always be with him. This time he hadn’t bothered to tease or linger, hadn’t attempted to draw it out. He’d been too eager to give her what her body craved. But next time, next time he planned to linger.

Ifrit, the wicked things he wanted to do to her. With her. He wanted to feel her come against his tongue, her hands fisted in his hair. Wanted to teach her how to use her mouth and hands on him in turn. Wanted to experiment with every position under the sun, until he learned what she liked best, what made her come the hardest. His grip tightened as he imagined the grasping touch was her body in the throes of release. Imagined lasting through it, the motion of his hips never slowing as he worked to catapult her into a second and maybe a third. 

_Someday, he’d spend an entire morning letting her ride herself into exhaustion before taking his own pleasure._

Swallowing a moan, Cloud braced his left arm against the wall of the shower, leaning into it as his right continued its steady motion. _Not too fast_. _Let it build slowly_. The slower the climb the bigger the high, and all the better to sate himself. 

As if he could ever sate himself when it came to Tifa. Years hadn’t done it. Distance hadn’t done it. There was no chilling his ardor. Remembering the way she’d hungered for him in her sleep, he thought maybe that was mutual.

It was almost enough to finish him. Almost.

Adding a twist to his wrist, he pumped his length a half dozen times before he reached his limit. Biting his lip against the urge to groan, he came in heavy, drugging spurts.


End file.
